Love is Forever
by BlamionexTandrexChax4evr
Summary: Hermione, Ginny, Draco and Blaise are transported to Narnia. Follow their adventure as they try to return to Hogwarts, finding friendship and romance along the way. What relationships will blossom? And what heartbreak lies ahead for one of the gang?
1. Prologue

**Please review! I love this pairing so I thought I'd try writing a story about them so… any way… enjoy!  
><strong>

**Prologue**

Hermione ran. She ran as fast as she could. She needed to get away, to escape. He followed her. She couldn't get the image out of her mind. Peter had broken her. The great Hermione Granger, the smartest witch of her age, the brains of the Golden Trio, had been broken. She collapsed, hiding behind a tree. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Hermione?" he called. She hid as well as she could but as usual, Peter found her.

"Hermione!" he cried when he saw her.

"Leave me alone!" she screamed, jumping up and running.

"Please Hermione!" he yelled after her. She paused.

"What do you want from me? Huh? You want to hurt me even more?" she screamed at him. She saw the pain in his eyes but didn't care.

"I'm sorry." Whispered Peter.

"Sorry isn't enough anymore." She whispered back before turning again.

"Wait! What can I do to fix this?" he cried after her.

"Nothing." She replied.

"Please? There has to be something!" he pleaded, terrified of losing her.

"You can't un - break my heart." She whispered.

"I'm sorry." He repeated.

"I know. But it doesn't change the fact that I fell in love with you. And you broke my heart." She said. Peter watched her turn and run away. Far away from him.

**Okay so this isn't very good (or long) but it's just the prologue. Please review and let me know if you want me to continue! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Arrivals

**Please review! **

"Hermione? Ginny?" called Draco. He wandered into the Room of Requirement in which Hermione and Ginny had hidden. "Looks like they're hiding from us Blaise." He said to his best friend. It had the effect he wanted and he could hear his girlfriend and her best friend sniggering in the corner. When they heard him approach they ran all the way to the back of the room where there stood a wardrobe. Seeing no other hiding place they hopped into the wardrobe just as Draco and Blaise came around the corner. They followed them into the wardrobe…

**Xox**

Peter and Edmund were hunting through the grounds when they heard a noise. Quietly they crept towards the sound. Drawing their swords they jumped out. The four people standing there screamed. Peter and Edmund held their swords high.

"Who are you?" demanded Peter. "Where did you come from?"

"We're from England. My name is Blaise and this is Draco, Hermione and Ginny." Replied Blaise calmly pointing out each person. Peter looked at the bushy-haired one that Blaise called Hermione. Before he could take much notice Edmund spoke.

"How did you get here?" he demanded.

"We don't know." replied Draco. Edmund and Peter glanced at each other before lowering their weapons.

"I'm High King Peter," introduced Peter. "And this is my brother King Edmund." The group nodded in acknowledgment.

"Come back to the castle with us." Said Peter.

"Oh we couldn't." replied Hermione.

"Of course you can. We can't just leave you out here on your own. What sort of kings would that make us?" he replied smiling. He turned to Edmund. "Send a message to the castle to get the guest rooms ready."

**Xox**

Peter and Edmund got their horses and one of their servant's horses. Ginny and Draco (who was well trained in horse riding) took the servant's horse while Blaise rode with Edmund and Hermione with Peter.

Ginny and Draco were whispering and messing around (as a couple does) while Edmund and Blaise chatted about Narnia. Peter and Hermione rode in silence for a while before he broke it.

"So what part of England are you from?" he asked.

"London." She replied. "What sort of place is this?"  
>"It's a magical place." He replied.<p>

"We'll fit right in so." She muttered. Peter heard her.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing." She replied too quickly.

"Ye're magical." It wasn't a question.

"Yes. I'm a witch." She admitted. But she was glad when Peter didn't make a big deal about it.

"So is it just you, King Edmund and your servants at the castle?" asked Hermione.

"No. there's my two sisters, Susan and Lucy." He replied. She nodded. "And here we are."

**Please review! **


	3. Found Dead

**Please review! Seriously! By the way this is going to be mainly Peter/Hermione with some minor other relationships. Also Caspian isn't in this story! Plus there were some people killed in the war that aren't dead in this story and vice versa.**

Hermione stared in wonder at the huge castle looming ahead. Before long they were inside.

"Susan! Lucy!" called Peter. Two beautiful girls appeared around the corner.

"Peter what is this I hear about the guest rooms being made up?" asked the older one.

"Susan, Lucy this is Hermione, Ginny, Blaise and Draco. Guys this is my sisters Susan and Lucy." Everyone said hello.

"So where did they come from?" Susan whispered to Peter while Lucy and Edmund led their guests to their rooms.

"I'm guessing the wardrobe for some reason." Guessed Peter.

**Xox**

That evening they all sat at the table for dinner. Everyone chatted amongst themselves. Ginny and Lucy, Draco, Blaise and Edmund and Susan, Hermione and Peter. Ginny and Lucy talked about Narnia while Draco, Blaise and Edmund talked about the palace. Susan, Hermione and Peter talked about them getting back to Hogwarts.

"Well of course we have to go back." Hermione replied to Peter's question.

"Don't worry. We'll find a way back for you." Replied Susan.

"Thanks." Once dinner was over everyone retired to their bedrooms. Hermione stood at her balcony door looking out at the beautiful scene beyond her.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" came a voice behind her. She jumped and grabbed her wand but lowered it when she saw it was just Peter.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to frighten you." He said holding up his hands.

"Sorry." She said before gesturing to seat beside the one she had just occupied. He smiled and took the seat. They sat in silence for a while both lost in thought, watching the sunset.

"So your friends must be missing you back home in England?" he said after a while.  
>"I doubt they even notice I'm gone." she muttered.<p>

"I'm sure that's not true." He replied.

"I'm sure it is. You see when Ginny and Draco started going out no one liked it. House rivalry." She explained. "Ginny needed a friend so I supported them and every one of my other friends ditched me." she said.

"Not very good friends are they?" he said trying to lighten the mood.

"I guess not. Now my only friends are Draco, Ginny and Blaise."

"Friends? You mean you and Blaise aren't a couple?" he asked. He had gotten the impression that they were.

"No, not at all! I mean I love him and all but more like a brother." She replied smiling at a memory. From the doorway Lucy watched this interaction. She smiled. Peter deserved to be happy… and she could see them slowly falling for each other…

**Xox**

The next morning Hermione woke bright and early and walked down to the breakfast hall. It was only half six so no one else was up. Or so she thought. She grabbed an apple from the long table.

"You're up early." Called Peter entering the large room.

"Couldn't sleep." She replied. He grabbed some toast before beckoning her to follow him. He led her to the stables.

"C'mon. I'm going to show you the beauty of Narnia." He said. He handed her a helmet and they hopped on his horse.

**Xox**

They returned mid-morning.

"That was amazing." Gushed Hermione. "Thanks."

"No problem." He replied smiling as she ran off to find Ginny. Edmund and Lucy stood in the shadows of the stable until she was out of sight.

"Well, well, well." Said Edmund as they stepped out.

"What?" asked Peter hanging up the riding gear.

"You like her." stated Lucy.

"No I don't." he replied. Edmund and Lucy looked at each other will amused expressions.

"Keep telling yourself that mate." Said Edmund patting him on the shoulder as he and Lucy walked away.

"What? I don't fancy her!" he exclaimed.

**Xox**

That evening Peter headed up to the guest bedrooms to let his guest know that they were serving dinner. He met Ginny and Draco already making their way down.

"Hey dinner's being served. Is Hermione in her room? I need to let her know too." Ginny and Draco glanced nervously at each other.

"Um… I don't think she'll want to come to dinner tonight." Said Ginny. His brow furrowed.

"Why not?" he asked. Ginny glanced at Draco before gesturing to a bench nearby. Draco continued walking down the hall. Peter took a seat beside her.

"Um… a year ago there was a huge war in the wizarding world… thousands were killed… there was a huge battle in Hogwarts and… Hermione's fiancé, my brother, disappeared. He hasn't been seen since. Voldemort was killed that night so they have no idea whether he was killed or what." she explained.

"So why tonight?" he asked.

"She received a letter from the Ministry of Magic telling her that Ron's body was found dumped in a ditch."

**Please review! Thanks for reading… and reviewing?**


	4. Kiss!

**Please review!  
><strong>

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry." He said. Ginny smiled.

"Its okay." she said before turning and walking towards the dining hall.

"You coming?" she asked turning around.

"I'll be there in a bit." He replied. He waited until she was out of earshot before heading towards Hermione's room. He found her on the balcony just staring out to the sea. Peter didn't say anything. He didn't need to. He stood there and put a comforting arm around her shoulder. She laid her head in his shoulder. He knew in that moment that Edmund and Lucy were right. But he didn't just fancy her. He was falling for her. Hard.

**Xox**

Hermione arrived late to breakfast the next morning. She couldn't understand it. She hadn't cried at all since she found out about Ron's death. Susan, Edmund and Lucy watched her expecting her to break down any moment while Ginny, Draco, Blaise and Peter didn't. For some reason they knew she was okay.

Hermione thought about it all through breakfast and then all that morning. She was nearly completely over Ron's death. It wasn't right. How? He was supposed to be the love of her life. Right? But then why wasn't she more upset about his death. It was more like losing a friend. Hermione thought maybe it was because she had known for nearly a year that she would never see him alive again. In a way she had already grieved for him. But she discovered that in her heart she knew already. She knew why she couldn't grieve properly like a person whose fiancé had just been found dead. She knew it was because she didn't love him like that anymore.

She was in love with Peter.

**Xox**

For the rest of the day she tried to avoid him. But that evening as she stared out across the lawn below and up at the beautiful night sky when she noticed someone lying down on the lawn. Carefully she crept down the ladder on her balcony and crept towards the person.

It was Peter.

"Hey." He said.

"hi." She said. She was about to turn and walk back to her room when he said.

"Look… shooting star." He said pointing to it. Both wished on it. Hermione lay down on the grass beside him.

**Xox**

Ginny came into Hermione's bedroom. Her friend wasn't there. She was about to leave when she saw two people out on the lawn. Looking closely she saw it was Hermione and Peter. She gasped when she saw them lean closer…

**Xox**

Peter's lips touched Hermione's gently. Hermione melted into him before realizing what was going on. She pulled away and jumped up.

"I'm sorry! I can't do this!" she said before running away.

**Please review! I know this seems to be moving a bit too fast and I do hope to slow it down a bit. But anyway please review and let me know what you think of this latest development!**


End file.
